


Time Makes the Heart Grow Fonder

by Purple_ducky00



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Enemies to Lovers, High School Reunion, M/M, Science Nerd Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27985923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purple_ducky00/pseuds/Purple_ducky00
Summary: Bucky and Tony were rivals in high school but they met again years later and they think the other is very cute and ask the other out.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Comments: 7
Kudos: 63
Collections: Winteriron Winter Stockings 2020





	Time Makes the Heart Grow Fonder

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sagana_Rojana_Olt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sagana_Rojana_Olt/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [Sagana_Rojana_Olt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sagana_Rojana_Olt/pseuds/Sagana_Rojana_Olt) in the [winteriron_winter_stockings_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/winteriron_winter_stockings_2020) collection. 



> Bucky and Tony were rivals in high school but they met again years later and they think the other is very cute and ask the other out.

“A high school reunion? _Really?_ ” Tony raises his eyebrow derisively. “Come on, Pepper, you don’t really mean it.”

“Yes, I do. We went to school together, and I think it would be nice to meet up with everyone else in our graduating class. I haven’t seen Sharon in too long. And you told me that you would go.”

“You could if you just came on family holidays with me!” Tony screeches. “I always offer. No one will really mind.”

Pepper pokes him in the ribs. “But then the paparazzi will say we’re dating again. And I don’t want to deal with that. It was bad enough, getting calls from my family the last scare. They do not like you; you know.”

“As they shouldn’t. All I’ve done since meeting you is draw you far astray from their happy little home. I’m evil.” Tony chortles. “But back to the reunion. I’m not going.”

“Bruce will be there.” Pepper promises. “And Rhodey already told me he was going. If all else fails, you can just hide with them in the corner.”

After a few more minutes of whining, Tony finally relents. He’s going to his fucking high school reunion. Maybe he’ll be wrong, and it won’t be too bad, but when is he ever wrong?

~~

As Happy pulls into the high school parking lot, Tony starts to panic. “Pepper, I’m not doing this. You can get out, then Happy and I can go get wings somewhere.”

“Sorry boss. I have to run some errands for my sister who’s on bedrest.” Happy looks at him through the rearview mirror.

“I can help run errands. I don’t want to…” Tony tries to bargain, but Pepper pulls him out of the limo. He knows he’s being difficult and that even if Happy had agreed, he would probably just still go to the reunion. But he’s nervous. Tony follows Pepper into the school gymnasium. The sound of 80’s pop fills his ears as he blinks to adjust his eyes to the lighting. The room is filled with people that he knows he should know, but he doesn’t know them.

Someone yells “BOO!” in his ear. He yelps and turns around. Sharon is doubled over in laughter. “I came here early to get set up.” She tells them. “I have been here for THREE HOURS already and I’m loving it here!”

“Can you get me some of what you’re having?” Tony mumbles. He doesn’t know why he agreed to this in the first place. Back in high school just reminds him of his school years when he was expendable and invisible. Maybe if he hangs back in the shadows tonight, no one will even notice… especially his arch nemesis, Bucky Barnes.

Ah, Bucky Barnes. What does he have to say about Bucky Barnes? He friggin hates the guy. The only reason Bucky had clout in the school was because he was best friends with the star quarterback, Steve Rogers. Tony and Bucky took many of the same classes. Oh, the arguments they had. Tony always felt that he was right in their arguments, but everyone always took Bucky’s side. He _hated_ it! If he doesn’t see Bucky tonight, he’ll have a good night.

As the party goes on, Tony runs into all his classmates with which he was friends: Rhodey of course, Bruce, Sue, T’Challa, Jan – oh, Pepper is really chatting her up. They would make a cute couple - and Carol. When Steve walks in, Tony looks for somewhere to hide. Inside, he had hoped that Steve had peaked in high school and is now a lowlife, but no the son of a bitch looks better than ever! He runs a successful architect company and is part of projects for some of the newest, best buildings in the country. He’s happily married to Sam. They’ve been dating since high school. Sam is a therapist, so you know he’s making good money. He sees Natasha and Clint, the other two of Steve’s posse, but he doesn’t see Bucky. Tony sighs with relief and gets another drink from the bar.

Near the end of the night, Tony’s social battery has run out. He is sitting at the edge of the room, nursing a whiskey. Someone taps on his shoulder. “Mind if I sit?”

++++++

Bucky Barnes was not looking forward to going to his high school reunion. He spent the four years of high school living in Steve’s shadow. Even though he’s now a published writer who was on the New York Times’ bestsellers list at least twice, he knows everyone will gravitate towards Steve. He understands. Steve is the big shining light, and everyone else is a moth.

He especially does not want to see Tony. Everyone knows Tony Stark, technology mogul. His smart mouth ticked Bucky off in school for four years. He can’t imagine Stark would be any better now that he has the money to back up his words. And Pepper Potts probably still scares him. She was the only person at the school for whom Natasha would move out of the way in the hall. Tony was smart enough to hire her right off the bat.

As he arrives, Bucky makes the decision to stick to the outskirts all night. See if anyone talks to him. Surprisingly, he does have a few good conversations. Nakia, T’Challa’s wife asks him about his reasoning behind a character in his latest book. Heimdall and Thor converse about their lives since high school.

He and Bruce had a good talk about science. Bruce’s discoveries have been definitely something Bucky has read about. Bruce and Tony were good friends, but Bruce wasn’t a know-it-all, and that’s why people liked him better. Speaking of Tony, he hasn’t caused any commotions. The night seemed very… Tonyless.

_Why do I care? I’ll end up wanting to pop him._ Bucky thinks. _He never knew when to shut up, even when he was right._

Then Bucky sees him. He’s sitting over by the wall, drinking something from a glass. He looks incredibly lonely. And wow, so much better looking since high school. Bucky grabs a flute of champagne from the bar and walks over to the wall. Tapping on Tony’s shoulder, he asks “Mind if I sit?”

Tony jumps and looks up. “Barnes. Come to gloat or something?”

“No, I came to see how you’ve been. It’s been awhile since we talked.” Bucky sits beside him. “How are you?”

“Just peachy Barnes. Why don’t you go ahead and get it over with so we can just go back to hating each other from afar?” Tony takes another sip and looks out over the dance floor.

Bucky raises an eyebrow. “Do you still hate me?”

“No. I don’t really have any feelings about you right now. Nice book, by the way. I really liked the fantasy one.”

“Thanks. I didn’t know if you had read them or not.” Bucky says, then backtracks. “Not that I really wondered about you reading my books. I just didn’t think you would have.”

Tony just grins a little and takes another drink of whiskey. “Are we done now?”

“Well, we can be, I guess if you want. But if you want to catch up, you know, without the competition, I’d love to get dinner sometime.”

“Why Mr. Barnes,” Tony smiles. “Are you propositioning me?”

+++++  
“And that,” Tony looks down at his kids, “is how your father and I got together. And I don’t regret a single minute of it.”

“Neither do I.” Bucky kisses him as Morgan and Kobik groan.


End file.
